


引力04车

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	引力04车

KT,KKL,HE,OOC,ABO  
分手再和好梗  
大学物理系副教授51×音乐系副教授244  
真的是小破车  
不过还是希望大家食用愉快

 

 

堂本刚进门之后直接软在了地上，沙发上有一件堂本光一忘记拿走的外套，柠檬威士忌的味道本来是清爽的，可现在却显得如此具有冲击力。  
感觉到自己裤子里已经湿哒哒的，堂本刚在心里咒骂了一句，自己今天怎么这么惨。  
鼓起吃奶的劲儿才站了起来，摇摇晃晃地走向浴室。之前住在对门的藤原老师也是一个男性Omega，搬走前送了他一些带不走的入浴剂，不仅可以缓解身体疲劳，还有抑制剂的功效。  
身体越来越空虚，堂本刚急的快要哭出来了。他边走边脱衣服，等走到浴室门前时，已经没有力气了。在几乎半昏半醒的状态下，他把瓶子里的余量全部倒进了浴缸，水还没接满就坐了进去。

可是太奇怪了，为什这个入浴剂今天不起作用了？身体不仅没有放松，还越来越燥热。鼻腔里还是充斥着堂本光一的味道，就像住在了他家里一样。他自己伸手握住了高高翘起的性器，但双手完全使不上劲。还想摸摸后边，可摸了半天也就在屁股上蹭了蹭。这样的无力感和焦急，让堂本刚在浴室里发出了带着哭声的呻吟。  
以前都是自己一个人，可能比较好解决吧。现在是被alpha逼出了发情期，这样的情况抑制剂怎么可能解决得了，他需要一个alpha。

 

这边堂本光一已经犹豫半天了。

他知道如果自己过去的话，八成是要对堂本刚动手动脚的。  
唉……何止动手动脚啊，可是自己真的要在再见前男友的第一天就对他……  
而且自己刚才还打算慢慢感化他来着。  
但是把人家逼到发情的人不就是自己吗？  
主要是刚会愿意吗？  
但这个情况，他不去能行吗？  
心里的小人在打架，他不知道到底怎么做才是对的。

那就过去看看吧，要是刚真的难受还不愿意让他碰，那帮他拿抑制剂也是可以的……吧  
光一老师还是高估了自己的意志力，还有堂本刚的。

 

一打开自己家门堂本光一就要疯了，刚的门没有关上，留了一条缝隙。从里面散发出来的信息素让他头脑发热，一个箭步冲进了刚家里。他完全没有想到，刚的情况会这么严重。

“tsuyoshi！tsuyoshi！”

衣服都在地上，一直延伸到浴室的方向，门口扔着的内裤上，水渍不能再明显了。但堂本光一还是选择礼貌性的敲一下浴室的门。

“tsuyoshi，我是光一，你……要我帮忙吗？”

回应他的是哗哗的水声。

 

堂本刚在里边也听得不是很真切，以为自己做了梦。这样的水声和身体的燥热让他想起第一次标记的时候，也是在浴缸里。自己太害羞了，死皮赖脸的不给人家看正脸，搞得堂本光一逗他，说第一次就这么有情趣，以后肯定很性福。

“tsuyoshi，你回我一声，我……就知道你好不好了，可以吗？”

门外的人突然提高了音量，堂本刚这才意识到这不是梦，那个人真的在外边。他心里涌起一阵酸涩，加上身体的空虚，大哭了起来。

堂本光一听到了，他着急得不行。手上使的劲都快要把门把手拧下来了，还是先说了一句，“tsuyoshi，我进来了。”  
推开门，浴室里的水汽朦胧，让堂本刚的味道柔和了一些，但还是带着强烈的诱惑。伸手拉开了一点点帘子，浴缸里的景象让他失去理智。

不大的浴缸，堂本刚躺在里边，头扬起靠在边上，腿侧着扭在一起的。重要的地方无法目及，但是上下动的手却清清楚楚的告诉他堂本刚在干什么。

“ko…ichi……”  
悦耳的声音，带着喘息和呻吟。

“tsuyo……你要我做些什么吗……”  
堂本光一想去申请吉尼斯世界纪录，全世界忍耐力最强的人。

“嗯……哼……”  
带着哭腔，堂本刚真的服了这个人，这个情况还有什么好问的。难道真的要自己主动吗？这个人到底…到底算什么嘛！

“我去帮你拿抑制剂吧……”  
在堂本光一转过身的那一刻，听到后边哗啦啦的出水声，然后手腕被一只湿漉漉的手抓住。

“你这么能忍吗……”  
光滑的手有些抓不住，于是两只手一起伸了出来，分别抓住光一的小拇指和大拇指。

“君子…不乘人之危……”  
堂本光一觉得那个奖自己拿定了。

“那如果我让你帮我呢……”

转过身，堂本刚跪在水里，整个人散发出更浓烈的味道，带着勾引的气息。上目线看着他，急哭的眼睛红红的，可怜又可爱。

好了，那个奖给别人吧，本大爷不忍了。

 

一把将人从水里拉出来，夺下那张红润的小嘴，不断地索要堂本刚口腔里的香甜空气。急切的亲吻一点都不温柔，让没准备好的堂本刚不能呼吸。在真的要喘不过气的时候，堂本刚伸出手推开了对方。  
“你慢点……”

“对你吗？哪怕是不太可能。”  
低沉的声音直击堂本刚的大脑，感觉自己的下半身又湿了些，不管前后。

“就在这里可以吗？”  
“嗯……去外边，水里有抑制剂……”  
“……还有这种抑制剂吗……”  
“废话好多……啊——”

堂本刚被抱了起来，双腿被对方拉着环在腰上，自己一点劲都没有，整个人都靠在对方的身上。

把堂本刚温柔的放在床上，堂本光一脱掉自己身上的衣服。俯身开始侵占堂本刚胸前的粉红，一边揉一边亲，惹来对方好听的叫声。

“嗯……啊……唔…………都说了……你……慢点啦……”  
堂本刚扭着腰，不停地蹭着。  
“我也说了，对你不可能。”

吻从上到下，终于到了他高高翘起的性器。堂本光一毫不犹豫的一口吃了进去，温热的口腔给堂本刚很大的刺激。太久没有这样激烈的体验，堂本光一口了几下他就交代了。流着眼泪，伸手拍堂本光一的脑袋，嫌他让自己太快射出来。

“tsuyoshi太可爱了……”  
堂本光一觉得那个奖还是要给自己，天知道他这会儿忍得多难受。

“你别……啊啊……”

“什么？”

“唔……我说你……等一下……啊——”

堂本光一的吻落在他的眼睑上，额头上，嘴唇上。手在湿哒哒的后穴周围按摩，就是不进去。性器在堂本刚的小腹上蹭来蹭去，偶尔打到他的。堂本刚受不了了，本来就已经很想要了，自己都主动让他留下了，这个人怎么还不……难道非要自己说一个他才做一个吗？

“快进来啦！”

突然听到这句，堂本光一以为自己听错了。

“什么……”

“哎呀！我说你……快点进来嘛……  
“什么人啊，还要我自己说……呜呜呜……你看不到我难受成什么样……呜呜呜了吗……呜呜呜呜呜……你还…………还吊着我……呜呜呜坏人……坏人……”

堂本刚不知道突然哪里来的力气，对着堂本光一吼了出来。

下一秒，堂本光一早都硬的发涨的性器就进入了湿滑柔软的后穴。奶香味和水果酒交缠在一起，堂本刚觉得自己要醉了。  
突然的满足感，和被包裹的紧致，让两人都发出了舒服的叹息。

“我是怕…伤到你……”  
一边说一边亲堂本刚，腰在不停地向前挺动。

“啊……你……哈……哈……嗯啊……”  
不断地撞击让堂本刚根本说不出来话，渐渐地也就忘了自己要说什么，只能不断呻吟。  
一声声叫得，让堂本光一无法减慢自己的速度。交合处的水声和拍打声让自己越来疯狂，堂本刚太过美味了。  
他会发出好听的呻吟，刚刚好戳中自己的点。要说自己太猛烈，那只能怪堂本刚太催情。  
他撞得堂本刚不停身子往上缩，但堂本刚每缩一点，他就会跟着往上一点。到后来，堂本光一拉过旁边的枕头挡在床头，防止堂本刚缩到最上边时会猛地装上去。最后他就不能动了，被堂本光一按在怀里，体内最敏感的一点已被找到，堂本光一毫不客气的攻击着。

“你……慢点……哈……啊……慢……啦……唔~~~~”

“刚不是还……让我快点吗……”

“我……不行了………唔……”

“我帮你”  
深吸了一口堂本刚的味道，堂本光一的大手再次握住对方的性器，偶尔快偶尔慢，没有固定的节奏，弄得堂本刚的又舒服又难受。  
“你欺负我……你又欺负我……呜呜呜……”  
被毫无规律的快感折腾的无法释放的人又哭了，堂本刚今天特别爱哭，也弄得堂本光一很心悸。每次听到呜呜呜的哭声，自己都忍不住的想要听更多。

“tsuyohsi……舒服吗……”  
手上的动作突然加快，堂本刚的腰敏感的向下沉了沉。

“啊…唔……要……射了……啊…”  
“射吧……”  
“啊———”

堂本刚又一次释放，射出的东西没有刚才那么浓厚，可身体还有空虚感在。他主动攀上堂本光一的脖子，抬起屁股把对方吃的更深，然后眨着充满情欲的大眼睛，跟堂本光一说——  
“发情期，没有这么好过……”

这下轮到堂本光一愣住了，他其实没想太多，只要他今天帮堂本刚渡过就好。可这样主动的堂本刚，他无法拒绝。好了，看来那个奖还是别人的。

“我来服务一下……光一吧……”  
鬼迷心窍，堂本刚也不知道怎么的就说出了这种话。起来把人压在身下，对着堂本光一的性器坐了下去。从未达到的深度，让他一下子软了腰，手撑在光一的腹肌上，开始前后摆动自己柔软的腰肢。  
堂本光一扶着堂本刚纤细的胳膊，微微挺动着腰，想让他稍微轻松一点。这样的姿势弄得堂本刚很敏感，体内的性器就在生殖腔外的肠壁上戳啊戳，就是不进去。想要又要不到的感受，再次惹出了堂本刚的眼泪。

“哼嗯……kochan……自己弄不到……呜呜呜……”  
“你不是要服务我吗……”  
“呜呜……但是我自己弄不到……”

堂本刚的嘤嘤声更勾人了，从颈部散发出来的奶香勾的堂本光一坐起了身，反身把堂本刚压在了身下。  
“你看还不是得我自己来……”

腰部又开始了激烈的顶撞，比刚才的还让人疯狂。在情欲的催促下，堂本刚尝试着收紧自己的后穴，毕竟自己说了要给人家服务的。  
突然的紧致，让堂本光一呼吸一窒。这个妖精在干什么，其实不用他这么努力，自己也已经快忍不住了。这不是让自己提前……真是个妖精。

“tsuyoshi……”  
堂本光一在生殖腔外顶，他不敢轻易进入。  
“我不进去，但是我要……到了……”  
堂本刚本来想说没关系，是光一的话就可以，但是转念间又觉得不太好。就伴着呻吟，答应了对方。他也没有时间想太多，今天就先这样吧。

“ko……ichi……啊……唔…………哈……”  
“tsuyoshi————”

生殖腔外，一股热热的液体拍打着内壁的同时，堂本光一也咬上了他颈部的腺体，突如其来的柠檬威士忌的味道让他脑袋一空，又射了出来。被填满的不只有自己身体，还有同样空乏的内心。

堂本光一就这样抱着他，性器埋在温暖的体内，仿佛要把身体里的东西都交代给他。堂本刚受不了了这样的刺激，闭着眼睛扬起脖子，白皙的颈部又成功地得到了堂本光一亲吻的垂怜。

结束后，堂本刚是在堂本光一的亲吻里睡去的。恍惚间感觉自己周身都是热水，听到堂本光一问他温度怎么样，其实他是觉得有点烫的，但是也比不过刚在拍打在体内的热量。于是没有回应，晕晕沉沉的睡了过去。  
来东京之后第一次这样沉沉的睡去，还能感受到一双手臂紧紧环绕着自己。奶香味和水果酒的清爽混合，又是他熟悉的味道，多安心啊。


End file.
